The Rabbid Paradox
Synopsis The sub gets caught in a paradox. Plot TBA Quotes *'Granny': Hey! Come back, you little hoodlum! Huh? *'Secur-X': Hmm. A temporal disturbance. *'Rabbid': A temperoral disturbance. What do you mean? *'Rabbid 2': My head... I do feel a bit strange. *'Rabbid': Mr. Robot, instead of just... floating there, would you mind to explaining what is going on? *'Secur-X': Right away, Master. At the moment, we are stuck in a parallel dimension which seems to have caused a sudden spectacular increase in your mental capacities. No offense. *'Rabbid': Mental capacities? What do you take us for? Idiots? *'Rabbid 2': I think your joints must be rusting, old boy! *'Secur-X': Do not worry, Masters. I may have a solution. I just need a few volunteers to-- *'Rabbid': Volunteer? That would assume free will. But can he who acts voluntarily have the will to act without knowing what it is he wants? *'Secur-X': Well, to put it simply: I want-- *'Rabbid': You are the one who wants, therefore you are the volunteer, not us! Well said. Thank you. *'Rabbid 3': Isn't the alteration of one's free will... *'Secur-X': Hmph. *'Rabbid 2': ...the first corncenstone of dicator ship! *'Secur-X': I get it, Masters. I will handle this on my own. *'Rabbid 3': A dicatorship of robots! *'Rabbid': Here, here! *'Rabbid 4': And check.. *'Rabbid 5': Good job. *'Rabbid 6': Oh it's perfect. It's perfect. It's absolutely perfect. *'Rabbid 7': No! No, it's no good! I just can't do it! I'm a failutre... *'Baby Rabbid': It's strange, Doctor, I have this feeling... Something's burried deep inside of me. Do you understand? Huh? Hey Mr. Robot! Would you mind if I accompany you? I could use a little air. *'Secur-X': Not at all, Master. *'Baby Rabbid': Great! We'll borth come! Right, Doc? Where are we? Hey! Wait for me! *'Secur-X': Please follow me, Master. *'Baby Rabbid': Okay! What exactly are we going to do down there? *'Secur-X': It's simple, Master. We're going to disengage the grappling hook to be able to leave this alternate dimension so that you can return to... well, normal. *'Baby Rabbid': Hey! *'Secur-X': Defense Mode! Be careful, Masters. They're trying to take back control of your minds. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. *'Baby Rabbid': Hey! Wait, come back! *'Secur-X': I believe my energy reserves are dangeriously... low. We must hurry! *'Bbay Rabbid': Excuse me, I think it's this way. All these "bwah bwahs", it's terribly annoying. *'Secur-X': See you down there, Master. *'Baby Rabbid': Hey! Ouch! Well, hey, thank you! Yes! *'Secur-X': Hola. Bonjour. Ohayo, Master. *'Baby Rabbid': Oh, Mr. Robot. Could you help me? *'Secur-X': If this place you want to leave, you must discover who you really be. *'Baby Rabbid': But I don't know who I am! *'Secur-X': Deep inside yourself you must look. *'Baby Rabbid': Inside myself? *'Secur-X': Pedal to the metal. Get on the good circuit. *'Granny': Hey! Come back, you little hoodlum! Get back here! *'Baby Rabbid': Sorry, mate. Gallery Smarter Rabbids.jpg Two Smarter Rabbids.jpg Smarter Rabbid and Robot.jpg Claw.jpg Robot and Two Rabbids.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes